


Lying's a Sin: The Femslash February Collection

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the cabin Ruby takes Anna to she can’t help but ask the weird girl questions, find out about her life. Anna seems so fragile, so sweet and it should be the opposite of what Ruby wants— </p><p>But it’s not. </p><p>Prompt fills that I am writing for Femslash February. There's gonna be all kinds of ships here. Fills are usually between 250 to 500 words.</p><p>Rating changes depending on prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for lovingsmuttandfluff on tumblr! The prompt was: Annaby w/ Ruby getting a little handsy.
> 
> Rated Teen audiences and up.

The first time Ruby meets Anna things are shaky, to say the least. The girl says something about Ruby’s face, her _real_ face, but there’s electricity between them, Ruby feels it when she pulls her out of the closet the Winchester boys made Anna hide in. She wants to melt into her, it’s silly, sappy bullshit, but that doesn’t make it any less true.

At the cabin Ruby takes Anna to she can’t help but ask the weird girl questions, find out about her life. Anna seems so fragile, so sweet and it should be the opposite of what Ruby wants—

But it’s not.

There’s a bit of silence and Ruby can’t stand it, she’s going crazy, thinking about putting her hands all over this girl.

"Can I kiss you?"

There’s a pause and Ruby squirms, because it’s stupid, how could she be so stupid, she doesn’t even know if Anna _likes_ girls and here she is blurting out the most fucking inappropriate thing, but then again, that’s what she does. She’s a demon, not that she’s been acting like one, fuck—

"Um. Sure. I guess that’d be okay," Anna says, much to Ruby’s dismay.

Ruby closes the space between them and goes for it. It’s gentle, not at all what she’s craving, but it’ll do. She brushes her lips slowly against Anna’s chapped ones and nearly growls when she hears the girl’s soft moan in response. Her hands have minds of their own and waste no time exploring Anna’s hips, the muscles in her back.

"You’re not like other demons. You saved me," the weird girl says before taking control. She grabs Ruby’s chin and kisses her breathless.

* * *

 

Turns out Ruby is totally wrong about the fragile thing. Anna is a motherfucking _angel._ Heaven and Hell want her, so she’s bound to be taken eventually and when that happens, well, Ruby doesn’t want to think about what’ll come next.

They’re on a date, sharing a plate of salty french fries and ketchup in a cramped little diner. Apparently Angelface had a shitty childhood because she’s never had these sinful things before.

Ruby can’t allow that to continue and feeds her angel the first bite, watching avidly as Anna’s eyes close in pleasure.

Oh yeah, this is more like it. Ruby takes off one of her flip flips and caresses Anna’s inner thighs with her foot, smirking when the pretty angel shivers.

"Mm. Wanna play, sweetness?"

Anna pushes her foot away, trying to look stern and failing. “Ruby, I don’t. I don’t want it, not in public!”

But her legs don’t close, nope, they open _wider,_ begging Ruby to have a taste.

"Really, angel…"

Ruby leans her elbows on the table, proper etiquette and manners be damned and traces along Anna’s bare forearm, her foot returning to those delicious inner thighs and then finding the apex of her pussy.

"I don’t believe you. Lying’s a sin, you know," Ruby says gleefully as Anna shivers and presses into her touch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for lpcallmeb, who wanted Jo/Jess with strap ons and semi public sex.

When Sam Winchester leaves Stanford for good Jess decides to take a road trip of her own, to find herself. That’s what brings her to central Nebraska, to this bar called Harvelle’s Roadhouse.

While on a barstool, leaning on the wooden countertop she learns the truth about Sam from a petite blond girl named Jo and her mother Ellen. About the family business. With a bit of coaxing Ellen gives her a job as a waitress and much to Jess’ surprise she loves it a hell of a lot more than she ever did Stanford. She loves the ghost stories, the men and women that get together here and act like family, she loves it all.

Jess has experimented with girls before. Nothing more than gentle kisses and handholding in high school, but it was enough to tell her she likes girls, too. And she can’t deny that the pretty, grumpy little blond named Jo has her attention, that when the girl brushes past her in a hurry to serve customers that Jess wants to take her time undressing her and get a taste of that sweet looking body.

So it’s not really a surprise when she confesses her feelings over too many mixed drinks one night, near tears because she doesn’t see how Jo could ever feel the same way about her.

"Hard to believe you want a freak with a knife collection," She growls before tangling her fingers into Jess’ hair and kissing her roughly. "But, fuck yeah, let’s give this a try."

So that’s how it starts.

They kiss and feel each other up when no one’s looking, and yeah, Jess has to admit it’s a bit of a rush, playing with each other where people could see.

"Did you bring it?" Jo whispers in her ear one day, a hand resting possessively on her lower back.

"The strap on? Yes, of course I did. It’s in my car—"

"Get it. Meet me out in the storage room in ten minutes."

True to her word Jo enters the storage room ten minutes later, cheeks pink and her mouth falls open when her eyes land on Jess. Her strap on and harness is already in place, checkered skirt laying discarded on the floor.

Jess smirks and slams Jo against one of the shelves, her hands moving to quickly unbutton and push down Jo’s jeans and panties. With a groan Jess rubs across the smaller girl’s clit a few times before lifting one of her legs up, positioning the toy and pressing it into Jo’s pussy.

"Ellen could walk in any moment," Jess pants as she shoves in hard and fast. "Catch us like this… what would your mommy think, hmm?"

"F-fuck—"

Jo, who tries so hard to be dominant around everyone, Jess included, is eager and submissive now, whining as she takes it like a good girl and—

Maybe Sam leaving is one of the best fucking things that has happened to Jess, because now? Now she has _this._ Now she has Jo.


End file.
